My Life as Cinderella
by Harry Potter's Princess
Summary: Alex is an orphan of some sort. She has a dad who split with her mom when she was little. Her dad is a workaholic and she doesn't ever see him. Her step mom is a slave driver and her Triplet step sisters are just as bad. Please review! In need of Beta....
1. Chapter 1

My Life…. As Cinderella

Alex leaned in, feeling his warm hand resting on her shoulder. She smiled, moving a little closer she met Jason's lips. In the background she heard a faint bell ringing in the distance.  
"Oh no" she said pulling away.

Alex felt her hand up the nightstand searching blindly for her alarm clock. About a minute or so later, after the constant beeping started to annoy her, she finally sat up and pressed the off button. Sighing deeply she looked at the red numbers on the clock, 5:00. Groining she got out of bed slipping into her old, ratty slippers. She grabbed her purple robe and walked down the dusty attic steps.

Reaching the end of the steps she looked down a narrow hallway. It took her a few seconds finally she reached the last door on the right. Pushing the heavy door open she entered a small bathroom that she shared with her youngest sister. She grabbed a towel from the closet and turned the faucet on. Alex loved taking showers. She had always liked them. She enjoyed the relaxation of the water pouring down on her back and the steam filling your nose.

After about 5 minutes Alex stepped out to find the bathroom steamy and comforting. After drying off she pulled her robe and slippers back on. Stepping into the cold hallway was yet another reality check. Shivering a bit she stalked down the hall. Halfway down she stopped and pulled a door open.

"Rise and shine" She said turning the light on. She heard moans and groans come from the sleeping beauties in the neat beds. "Come on now time to get up" After some coaxing and prying her three stepsisters fell out of bed and ambled toward the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. Alex followed them in to a big bathroom with a bathtub, shower, and three sinks. This bathroom was the biggest in the house.

After the triplets started their showers, she snuck out to change. Marching back up the steep steps she found herself back in her room. Alex pulled her bed sheets up to her pillows before opening her closet. Pulling some old jeans and a sweatshirt on she lumbered down the stairs again.

Checking on the triplets quickly she saw the time. 7:00. _Crap, _She thought, _I have to get Maria up. _She strode to the door across the bathroom. It opened to her sister's room, in which the three year old slept peacefully despite the commotion outside. Softly, Alex sat down on the little bed. Placing her hand on the girls shoulder she shook her slightly, just enough to wake her.

"Maria" She said gently "Time to get up." The little girl stirred enough so Alex knew she was awake, but Maria kept her little eyes shut tight. "Come on now I don't want to have to get the tickle monster" Alex said laughing a bit. The toddler's eyes shot open.

"Good morning Alex," She said sweetly. Alex smiled

"Come on now we are running late. We need to hurry," Alex whispered as she stripped the covers back and scooped the girl out of her little bed. She brought Maria to her closet. "Now what are we going to wear today?" She asked. Alex pulled 5 dresses out. "Ok Maria which one will you wear today," She said holding up some of them so she could see. Maria scanned them and a pointed a fat finger at a Tie-Dye one that she wore with a white shirt underneath. "Ok let's get it on," She pulled a white shirt out and took them off the hangers. After she put them on she skipped out across the hallway and into the bathroom where she pulled out her tooth-tunes tooth brush that sang 'We're all in this together' from High School Musical. Alex ran a brush through her soft hair.

A half hour later Alex was piling the four girls into her tiny car with the triplets fighting over who would sit up front. She was hurrying them along because she had to get to school. After dropping a sobbing Maria off at Hearts and Hands, her daycare, she pulled into the middle school and high school parking lot. Reminding the triplets to meet her at the parking lot right after school ended she ran toward the building.

Alex got to her locker just as the warning bell rang. Grabbing her materials for AP History she ran toward the other side of the school. Alex was in all AP classes, except for math, she liked math, but she wasn't very good at it. As she slumped into the front desk she sighed, she had made it.

This morning was not unusual for Alex. Sometimes she even worked at the bakery before she took the girls to school. Her step-mom didn't like that though because her precious angels, the triplets had to set alarms and wake there own little sister up. Alex didn't really like going to the bakery in the morning because the triplets didn't do a good job at getting Maria ready.

Alex was an orphan, kind of. At the age of three she lost her mom. Her dad had said her mom ran away but Alex wasn't too sure, she didn't think her mom would leave her with her work-alcoholic dad all alone. Not even a year later her dad married her step-mom Miss Therese Numbard. Therese wasn't happy that Alex's Dad brought a kid into their relationship and from the start she didn't like her. Not soon after they were married Therese was pregnant and 9 ½ months later she had triplets. Dad loved them so much. They got Alex's room and Alex was moved to the dusty attic. After the triplets were born most of the time she spent with her dad was the five minutes they got to talk on the way to daycare because was too busy with the triplets to pay any attention to her. But even those five minutes stopped after she started kindergarten and she took the bus. Her dad was still a work-alcoholic and he step-mom still hated her. At a young age she had to do lots of chores. Dishes, watch the babies, change the babies, set the table, etc. As she got older, the chores got harder and she got more. She didn't have any friends because she could never play. After a while she just thought her dad had left just like her mom. But the less she saw of her dad the meaner her step-mom got. She no longer could eat with the rest of the family because she didn't have 'manners' and she always had to do what ever her 2 year old step-sisters wanted her to do. She was very lonely because even if she found a friend for herself her step mom refused to let her play with anyone until her endless list of chores were done. Alex did struggle through the hard years and she hadn't lost her mind and run away. But she would be gone if it wasn't for Maria.

When Alex was thirteen her step-mom got pregnant again… this time not on purpose. Her step-mom and her dad fought for nine months about this accident and one day a cute little girl that they named married showed up. Just like Alex, she was not wanted by her mother. So Alex took her under her wing and took care of the baby because her step mom didn't want her. Now three years later Alex was 16 and still didn't see much of her dad. She was her step-moms personal slave, and she still was taking full care of her little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

After AP history Alex headed toward her next class, math. It was the only class holding her back from graduating next year. So Alex took double math so she could catch up. Not only did she hate the class itself, be she also hated the teacher, Mr. Schwance. He would drool all day on the alternate interior angle theorem if he got the chance.

As the bell rang she heard someone slid into the seat behind her. She quickly glanced around seeing out of the corner of her eye a cute boy with brown hair and matching eyes. It was Jordan Holley. His parents owned the bakery that Alex worked at and almost every time she worked she saw him all the time but usually he just ignores her. Alex didn't even think he knew her name. She didn't stand a bit of a chance.

"Alex Kincaid" Mr. Schwance said impatiently pulling her out of her day dream

"What?" She asked

"Alex please see me after class" Alex groaned silently and shook her head yes as the teacher moved to a student in the front who was dying to answer his question.

After class Alex slowly put all of her stuff in her backpack and when the last dwindling student left she slung it over he should and walked up to Mr. Schwance's desk .

"I'm disappointed in you" he said shaking his head but not looking up from the papers he was supposedly grading. "I know math isn't your best subject but being such a great student I thought you would be fine but you always turn homework in late… if you turn it in at all and you have been day dreaming in my class. If you don't turn this around I will have to fail you and you will not be able to skip a year and graduate next year." Alex stared at her shoes.

"It just doesn't make any sense though" She said in her defense.

"Then maybe you aren't ready for this class." They sat in an awkward silence for a little bit and then Alex turned and slowly walked toward the door. "Alex" Mr. Schwance said. She turned around "If you want help I can am here in the mornings and after school. Just ask" He smiled and she turned back toward the door.

At the end of the day Alex quickly grabbed her things and left the building. She got to her car just before the triplets. Commanding all three to sit in the back so she wouldn't have to hear them argue she drove to pick up Maria. Telling Olivia to take the front seat she pulled the door open and signed Maria out.  
When they got home Alex saw a note on the table for her:

_Alex,_

_You are to clean all the bathrooms, the triplets room and make dinner. Please have this all done when I get home. I will be home at five o'clock as usual your father won't be home.  
__Therese_

Sighing Alex went to the refrigerator to see what they had. Deciding to make spaghetti she put the sauce on the stove and walked into the living room where the triplets were watching TV.

"Okay" she said turning the TV off. "You three are going upstairs and doing your homework. When all three of you are done you can have your after school snack deal?"

"Deal" They mumbled. The triplets stood up and walked upstairs. Alex followed them up the stairs to Maria's room she opened her door to see Maria playing with her dolls and her doll house. "How you doing?" Alex asked her

"Good" Maria said "Miss. Polly and Mr. Wobbles are married" She said excitedly.

"That's great" Alex said "I have to go do chores you come find me if you need a snack"

"Okay" she responded already going back to enjoying her dolls.

After cleaning the bathrooms she went to check on the triplets.

"How are you guys doing? Need any help?" she asked as she picked up there dirty clothes and put them in there hamper.

"Nope" They responded in unison.

"Okay I'm going to go finish dinner and you guys come find me when you are done."

"Whatever" She heard Caitlin say.

At exactly five o'clock Alex heard her step-mother walk in the door just as the noodles were finished.  
"GIRLS" She yelled and Alex heard the triplets scurry to see there mom. Whenever Therese said 'girls' she never meant to call Alex and Maria her 'girls' so they didn't run when ever she said that.

After the chatter in the hallway stopped she heard Therese walk toward the door.  
"Smells good" she said in her fakey voice to the triplets

"Yeah" She heard Olivia say "We helped Alex and got our homework done" Olivia lied. Alex rolled her eyes. Just as she rolled her eyes her step-mom walked in.  
"What was that for?" She said noticing the eye roll.

"Nothing" Alex said  
"If you call an eye roll nothing then you are grounded for the next week. Because it is something to me. You will have double chores for the week no excuses." Therese said.

"That is not fair!" Alex protested "I made all of this food and the triplets are taking the credit for it"  
"Lying too! I think you should be ground for another two weeks for that."  
"Whatever" Alex mumbled grabbing a stack of plates she stormed out into the dinning room to set the table.


End file.
